Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic block having multiple pairs of actuator ports connected to a hydraulic actuator and a discharge oil passage for discharging work oil returned from the hydraulic actuator to the outside.
Background Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-209908) discloses a hydraulic block (referred to as “a valve body” in the document) having a pair of actuator ports connected to a hydraulic actuator (referred to as “a cylinder” in the document) and a discharge oil passage (referred to as “a return passage” in the document) for discharging work oil returned from the hydraulic actuator to the outside.